Strange circumstances
by shojen12
Summary: An ordinary teenage girl finds herself one day in the body of Ciel Phantomhive. Not sure how it was possible, she lives the life of the nobleman until she grows tired of it and wants to go home. There's just one problem...she doesn't remember her own name. REVISED.
1. His butler: Unknowing

**A/n 1/18/2013: I rewrote Strange Circumstances, more like combined chapters and deleted stuff from the original story. It turned out to be six chapters all together. Geez, that's short. But I promise the sequel will be longer than that. I'm aiming for 20 chapters, but we'll see. So, please enjoy Strange Circumstances, revamped!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: His Butler, Unknowing **

_Ugh, what a horrible dream I had last night. Tossing and turning all night and I hardly got any sleep last night and I have school today also. Great._

I wake up from my sleepless night to find myself in a large white canopy bed with blue curtains surrounding it. The room is completely white expect for the blue curtains hanging on a curtain rod from the window and a nightstand that contains a dart target board, a set of darts, a black eye patch, and two rings: one is entire gold; the other has a big blue gem set in silver. _…Huh? Geez these pajamas are really comfortable and they seem to have been made of silk. But, I don't recall owning a pair…Hmm…I wonder what time it is? _The clock in the room reads 8:00. _8:00?! Holy shit I'm late for school! _I get up from the bed really fast and look for a dresser or a closet so I can change out of these pajamas. However, no luck. Not a single piece of clothing can be found in this enormous room. I check the time again. 8:29. _Wow I just wasted a half hour for nothing! _

**Knock. Knock. **

There's a knock on the door.

"Master?"

_Shit._

I race back to the bed and put back on the covers and pretend to be asleep.

"Master, it is time to get up now."

A butler dressed in black comes into the door with a tea set and a change of clothes on a cart into the room. I sit up on the huge bed and pretend to yawn as if I'd just gotten up. He then goes to the windows to tie back the window curtains. He starts pouring the tea and says, "For breakfast, I have prepared a lightly poached salmon accompanied with a mint salad. I can offer toast, scones, or pain de campaigne. Which do you prefer this morning?"

I fake a yawn and reply, "Scone, please." The butler stops pouring the tea and stares at me intensely as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Excuse me for asking this young master but did you just say please?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it is just that you never said that to me or to anyone before so it seems odd that you'd start now."

I look up at the butler about to say something back and I stop myself because the person who has been speaking to me is Sebastian Michaelis! _Bu-bu-but he can't be here! I mean he doesn't even exist! He's a manga character for goodness' sake! I must be dreaming! _"Ah…" I tried to reply but I couldn't. I have no explanation for why I had said that.

"Just forget it. I must be still a bit tired if I said 'please'."

"As you wish, master."

He hands me a cup of tea, tells me today's schedule, and starts to undress me.

_**! **_

Instinctively I slap his hand away and cover myself with the same hand. Sebastian looks at me with shock and asks, "Are you sure you got enough sleep last night young lord? Because you don't seem to be your self this morning."

But I didn't hear him because I was feeling my chest. _Hold on a sec. Why is my chest flat as a board. I'm not that flat-chested! Wait a minute … _wait a freakin' minute! _I know this place from somewhere. I just can't seem to remember. Hmm… let's see…butler in black (Sebastian)…the interior of the room… the tea…and the right eye! Of course the right eye! If my suspicions are correct, then… _I quickly scan the room for a mirror. _There's one over on the wall opposite of the bed. _I run to the mirror and take a real good look at my reflection.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asks, worried.

I ignore him because I'm too busy comprehending what I'm seeing in the mirror. I see a young boy, about twelve years old, with blue hair and eyes but the right eye has an upside down star within a circle within a larger circle with spikes around said circle etched into it. There are strange symbols around the star. _So my suspicions were right. I am in Ciel's body. What the hell?!_


	2. His Butler: Surprised

**Chapter 2: His Butler, Surprised**

_But how is this possible?! It's a manga for goodness' sake! It's a fictional world! A mere fantasy created by someone who wanted to do an original series. So how is it that… I'm a part of it? In Ciel's body, no less. _

I think over last night's events but nothing seems out of the ordinary.

_I don't understand how this can happen. I mean, last night was just a typical Sunday evening. I read books, listened to music, made the last minute preparations for school today and went to bed at around 8:30. That was all I did yesterday evening!_

As I think things over, Sebastian continues to stand there patiently waiting for me to say something. I finally say, "Leave the room. I'll dress myself."

Sebastian remains speechless and dumbfounded as he exits the room. When the door closes behind him, I undress myself and wonder why Sebastian hasn't notice the soul change. _Funny how Sebastian hasn't notice, considering what he is and all… _I put on the clothes Sebastian brought and see if they're on right. _Yup they are. Just need to tie this ribbon around my neck. _It didn't take long to get dress. A mere five minutes at most.

I step out of the room fully dressed and ready for the day. Sebastian stayed outside against the wall. "Young lord, you forgot one important article of clothing."

_Eh?_

He then ties the black eye patch around my right eye.

_Oh, so _that's_ what he meant. _

It's amazing Ciel can see with only one eye. I try walking down the stairs to the dining room but I almost broke my ankle doing so. _Heh… he makes it look so easy!_

I manage to manage to get down the stairs without injuring myself and make my way to the dining room. I sit down at the end waiting for Sebastian to serve me breakfast.

I head straight to my-I mean Ciel's- office to get his paperwork done.

_Might as well, since I'm in his body._

I walk over to the desk and sit down where Ciel would normally sit and got to work.

I start with the financial report from the main branch in London. I stare at the report intensely, trying to make sense of it. _Hmm…hmm…_ I continue to stare the report, trying to understand it but no luck. I throw the report down on the desk in frustration._ Gah! I don't understand a word this report says! How does he do it! It might as well be written in Chinese!_

I decide to ring in Sebastian to see if he would help me with this report, but it was only after I rang the bell for the kitchen did I realize he would know something was up. _Holy shit. Why did I do that? He'll know I'm not really Ciel!_

I hear footsteps outside in the hallway, approaching the door.

_**! **_

_Okay, calm down. Now I just need to think of an excuse quickly._

The footsteps are getting closer.

_Quickly! _

When Sebastian opens the door, he asks, "Young master, do you need something?"

"Uh… I want something sweet, like a parfait."

"No, young master, you'll spoil your appetite for dinner."

_Phew_. _He bought it. _

"I don't care," I tell him, "just make it."

"No, young master," Sebastian tells me again.

"Fine whatever. Go back to your work, I'm busy," I said.

"As you wish, my young lord." Sebastian leaves the room.

"Ugh. How am I suppose to do this?" I pick the papers again, continue staring at it hoping it would magically make sense (no luck),so I put them back on the desk, deciding to do it later.

_Now, onto more important matters. _I lay back on the chair, deciding to ponder on my situation at hand. _Well, now that I think about it, I remember everything about my life over where I belong but I can't seem to remember my own name. And if my soul is here, then, where is Ciel's? _

I continue to think about it but after a while my head started to hurt and I felt kind of dizzy. The next I know, I'm slumped on the desk unconscious.


	3. His Butler: In the dark

**Chapter 3 His Butler, In the Dark**

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Mr. Chlaus."

"Ciel! It's good to see you again. How have you been? Have you gotten any taller?"

"No, I haven't gotten taller, but I've been doing fine."

"Oh…well, I'm glad you've been doing well."

"Please follow me to the garden for this evening's meal." Sebastian calmly says while in a bow. I follow him with Mr. Chlaus tailing behind me. I see the servants of the manor, Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka lined up on the side of the path leading up to the manor's door. The said three are in low bows but Tanaka is sitting on his knees drinking Japanese tea. Once we reach the garden, I sit down at one of the ends at the table .

Mr. Chlaus sits at the opposite end. He hands me a game box with a mouse on the cover.

" Here's the _game_ you've requested. It took me a long time to find it."

"Ah, yes. The last game had a rather boring ending. I hope this one won't disappoint me."

_Huh? Wh-what just happened? How did I know what to say? I have no clue what they-I mean- we are talking about._

"Well, I hope this one will satisfy you. It's quite challenging. But, still, I'm amazed at the tender age of twelve, you already own one of the world's biggest toy companies."

"What can I say? Children are greedy when it comes to games."

_Again, how do I know what to say to him? _

Sebastian serves us dinner. It's some Japanese dish I don't recognize. Mr. Chlaus starts complaining about how he was expecting a Kyoto-style type meal but Sebastian explains the significance of the dish he served. As he's explaining about said dish, I'm too busy wondering in awe of the flavor of the dish.

_Mmm… this is delicious! Lucky Ciel for being able to eat these types of meals everyday. But now that think about it, this tastes a lot like Mom's cooking. Mom… _

My eyes start to tear up because I realize that I miss my friends and family back home, wherever home is. I hold back the tears, knowing the fact that if I start crying, everyone will know I'm not Ciel. When Sebastian is done explaining, he has Mey-Rin pour the wine into Mr. Chlaus' glass. Unfortunately, Mey-Rin is so flabbergasted by Sebastian that she ends up spilling the wine all over the table cloth. I sit there dumbfounded on how clumsy she is. Luckily Sebastian spots the problem and pulls the table cloth from the table right there in front of everyone. _Damn! This is one hell of a butler!_

When we finished the meal, Mr_. _Chlaus leaves the manor. I return inside the mansion and head to the bedroom for some sleep.

_Man, its been one, long, weird day. Maybe if I fall asleep at the same time I did last night, then maybe, I'll end up back home. If everyone asks where I've been today, well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Right now, I need some sleep._

Once I reach the bedroom, I find that pajamas are laid out on the bed.

_?_

_Why are there pajamas on the bed? I haven't told anyone I was going to bed at this time. Something seems fishy._

I close and lock the door behind me and start undressing.

_**Slam!**_

I jump up about ten feet.

"What the hell?! Are you _trying _to give me a freakin' heart attack?!"

I turn around and find Sebastian behind me in front of the closed door.

_**?**_

_I…I thought I locked that and …hey isn't the lock on the inside? And the door knob has no key hole on the outside…_

_Oh… crap._

I swallow and take a deep breath.

_I… think he knows._

_Well, duh. He IS a demon after all. _My conscious says sarcastically.

_Yeah, I can see that. Thank you, Captain Obvious._

_Your welcome._

I take a step back with both hands still on the half buttoned shirt.

He takes a step closer.

I take another step back until the back of my knees hit the mattress.

He, too, takes another step.

I swallow again and cringe at what may come.

He leans forward and…finishes unbuttoning the shirt for me.

_Wh-what?! WHAT?! THAT'S ALL?! HE SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH FOR THIS?!_

I slap his hand away, furious.

He looks at me like I'm a crazy person or something.

"Young master, your behavior today is very unusual, even for you."

I stand there with my fist clenched. Blind with anger, I glare at him and at the top of my lungs explode this to him,

"**MY BEHAVIOR?! IS **_**THAT**_** WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT?! JUST THAT?! WOW, YOU DEMONS ARE **_**SO **_**DENSE WHE IT COMES TO YOUR NEXT MEAL. DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THIS MORNING THAT YOUR MASTER'S SOUL WAS REPLACED WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S?! HUH?! DIDN'T YOU?! OR WERE YOU **_**SO SURE**_** THAT YOUR PRECIOUS MEAL WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE?! WELL, TAKE A GOOD LOOK. I'M NOT CIEL! I'M JUSTA CONFUSED TEENAGE GIRL WHO JUST WANTS TO GO HOME!**"

He looks at me for a long time, processing what I just said.

The room is thick with silence for what seems like hours until Sebastian breaks it by… laughing. He's laughing at me?! After confessing the fact that his young master's soul was replaced with someone else's, he laughing at me?! Once he's done laughing, he says the one thing that breaks the dam of emotions that were being stored inside me all day,

" Young master, I believe you really must be sick and quite delusional at that. Really? You expect me to believe that? If you wanted for me to play along with your wild fantasies, you just could have ordered me. I would have no choice but to do so."

I slump to the floor in utter despair, my body racked with sobs.

"That's …it! I… just…can't… take… it… anymore! Sure, I've only been stuck in this damn body for only 24 hours but it's already a living hell. I won't be able to keep on pretending to be Ciel must longer. Eventually, someone will notice and notify the Queen that I'm a fraud."

I feel my entire body shaking while I say that. I try to hold in the tears forming in my eyes, but fail horribly.

I break down crying.

Loud.

Right in front of Sebastian.

I pull my knees towards me and let the tears come. The shorts I'm wearing soon become soaked with my tears.

_Well, maybe Sebastian will believe me now. I know Ciel's never cried in front of anyone. Especially in front of him._

Sebastian stands there, dumbfounded and not sure what to do, so I tell to leave immediately before I do something drastic.

He leaves.

I stay in this position on the floor the entire night, crying my eyes out.


	4. His Butler: Concerned

**Chapter 4: His Butler, Concerned**

I wake up the next morning, my throat dry and aching from crying all night.

I try to get from the floor but my legs give out from being in the same position for so long.

I turn around and get up again, this time using the mattress for support.

I stand up on my own and dry my eyes of the remaining tears with my sleeve.

_I must look like a mess._

I head to the bathroom to wash my face from last night.

As I'm drying my face with a towel, there's a voice behind.

" Well, you've certainly made a mess of things."

I quickly turn around to see who said that.

As I'm about to say something back, I stop in my tracks.

Because that someone is the real Ciel Phantomhive.

In his own body.

_But wait. If he's in his own body, then surely, I'm…_

I turn back to the mirror in eager anticipation, hoping I'm right.

_No, I'm wrong. Dead wrong._

I see two Ciel Phantomhives looking back at me, one with a smirk on his face the other with a mix of surprise, confusion and disappointment.

"N…o…No…**NOOOOOOOOOOOO…WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! WHY?! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! THAT'S ALL I ASK. WHY?!**"

I break down crying again.

"Hey!"

I ignore him and continue to cry.

Sebastian comes into the bathroom to find me on the floor and the real Ciel right next to me. The real Ciel is trying to pull me up from the ground but having no luck. Me, on the other hand, on the floor crying like a little boy-er, girl.

"Hey, stop that!" Ciel yells at me, "Don't you see crying will get you nowhere?"

"I…I don't…care." I say in between sobs. "I…ju-just want to go home."

"SEBASTIAN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND HELP ME CARRY HIM-I MEAN HER- I MEAN, JUST HELP ME CARRY THIS OTHER ME!" the real Ciel barks.

"Ye-yes, my young lord."

Sebastian and Ciel help me walk back to the bedroom. There I explain, after I have calmed down, to the real Ciel what happened yesterday, everything from waking to Sebastian laughing at me after my outburst to this morning in the bathroom.

After I explained everything, Ciel just stands there like I'm some delusional freak.

"But the thing that doesn't make sense is the fact that there are two Ciels.", I say, my voice now steady after crying earlier.

They just stand there dumbfounded with dumb looks on their faces.

"I don't-"

"Know how to answer my question?"

Ciel nods, still dumbfounded over the fact he has a twin.

Sebastian ponders over this as well, clearly baffled by the current situation.

What the hell am I going to do?

"Hey, wait a sec, how is it you're here, Ciel?" _How did I just realize that?_ "In your own body? And how is it that I look just like you?"

"I…I don't know. But I can't have you around here. If someone sees you, they'll get suspicious," Ciel tells me.

"But, they'll be even more suspicious if they see me-or you- walking around the streets in peasant clothes, don't you think?"

"That's true…"

We continue thinking about what to do about me but the silence is interrupted by someone's stomach growling.

_Growl._

"Heh… I think that's my stomach. Heh. Heh…" I explain embarrassed.

I stop laughing when I see Mey-Rin outside the door with a confused look on her face.

"Uh… young master, why are there two of you? Yes there are."

"Oh, shit." we both say in unison.

"Uh… you see Mey-Rin-" I start saying but interrupted by Ciel.

"Mey-Rin, I would appreciate if you don't mention this to anyone and forget that you ever saw this."

"Ye-yes my lord."

She bows and leaves the room just as dumbfounded as me.

_Pft. Since when does he appreciate anything._

"Hey! I heard that!" Ciel yells at me with a glare in his eye.

"But I didn't say anything! Honest!" I reply in defense.

"Liar!"

"No really, I didn't say anything! Didn't I, Sebastian?"

"I have to agree with this young master," Sebastian says while pointing at me, "he/she didn't say anything."

"But, how did I hear that comment you-"

His eyes lit up in realization and horror.

"Can you read my mind?" he asks with terror in his voice.

"Can you read mine?" I ask back.

We remain silence for seems like hours.

_Well, say something you dope. _I think to him.

_No, you say something you idiot._ I hear him think to me.

"Yup, we can read each other's minds. I heard that idiot remark."

"And I heard that 'dope' comment. What exactly is a dope?"

I slap my hand against my forehead. "Welcome to the 21st century, Ciel."

" But we're in the late 19th century!"

"_You_ are." I say, pointing my finger at him, " _I'm_ not! I'm from the year 2012, hence the 21st century shtick."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not. I can prove it."

"Oh, really. Okay then, tell me, Miss 21st century, who succeeds Queen Victoria?" Ciel asks with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Why, Queen Elizabeth I, of course. Oh, just FYI, in the year 1912, an Austrian diplomat will be shot and killed during a parade by some organization, causing WWI. And I believe it was WWI… or was it WWII… well anyway, in one of those wars, Germany bombs London. Now, I remember! It was WWII!"

Ciel just stares at me wide-eyed, probably not believing his ears.

"What? I learned about it in History class. Besides, you wanted proof, remember?"

"Ye-yes, you're right. It's my fault for underestimating how much information you would give." Ciel says while getting up from the floor. _Moron._

_Hey, I heard that!_

_Good. You were meant to hear._

_What's your problem?_

_My problem? I don't have a problem._

_Yes, you do. You keep looking down on me. Why, the thought of a mind-reading twin scares you, doesn't it?_

_Does not!_

_Does too!_

_Doesn't!_

_Does!_

By now, Ciel shooting lasers at me (with a slight flush on his face, I might add) so much my head would have a hole by now.

I get up with a smile plastered onto my face. I internally pump my fist to my side. _Victory!_

_For now._

Ciel smirks and leaves the room.

_So, what now? _I mentally ask Ciel.

_I don't know but follow me, it's time for breakfast._


	5. His Butler: Working

**(A/n: Starting from this chapter, our hero(ine) will have a name. Note: this isn't her real name, just a mere alias. Oh and since school started, updates are going to be slower than usual. I'm sorry! Whoever invented school was an idiot! But then again, without school, write this fanfic would be IMPOSSIBLE! So kudos to what's his face.**

**Warning!: The f-bomb is dropped once, so if you're under the age limit, move your mouse cursor over to the back button and click it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the hero(ine) of the story and the plot!)**

**Chapter 5 His Butler: Working**

Once breakfast was finished, Ciel and I head to his office to discuss the "problem".

After what seemed like hours, we didn't seem to have come up with an idea as to what to do with me.

Just as I was going to give up, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, I know-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Just hear me out."

"I already heard when you thought it up."

"It could work."

"How so?"

"I'm a good liar."

"Prove it."

I show him the events that happened two days.

"Fine. When should we put your plan into action?"

"Tomorrow morning."

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiing._

"Ugh. Five more minutes mom."

_Riiiiiiiiiing._

"Fine." I slap down on the alarm clock on my bedside table. "Damn alarm clock. What time is it?"

The alarm reads 5:30.

_5:30! Who the hell set the alarm for 5:30? I'm supposed to get up in an hour!_

_Who would- CIEL! DID YOU HAVE SEBASTIAN SET MY ALARM FOR 5:30 INSTEAD OF 6:30?!_

_What if I did? _Ciel sarcastically thinks back.

_Oh, your gonna pay! I'll get you!_

_How can you? Sebastian will come as soon as I order him._

_Oh, I have my ways. Mwahahahaha._

_What was that?_

_Oh, just a little thing I'd like to call REVENGE!_

I show Ciel scenes from a fan fiction I read the other day. Let's just say it was a yaoi that involved a certain noblemen and butler…

_Wha- No! No! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_

_Hmm… only if you surrender._

_No! I'd rather keep suffering like this than do that!_

I play the scene on full Technicolor blast.

_FINE! I SURRENDER! JUST. MAKE. IT. STOP!_

I stop showing him the scene.

_You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? _Ciel asks me telepathically.

_Oh, yeah._

He mentally slaps me.

I slap him back. We continue like this until my head starts spinning.

_Okay, I surrender. You happy now?_

_For now._

I get up from the bed and check the clock again. 6:23.

_Grr. I wasted precious sleeping time arguing with a little brat! Sigh, might as well get dressed and start on today's chores._

I walk over to the dresser on the other side of the room and pull out some pants and a buttoned up shirt. I get dressed and head over to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I go over to the pantry to get some flour, eggs, and butter. I then go over to the sink with a measuring cup and fill it with water.

I place everything on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. I also get out a mixing bowl so I can put the batter in it.

Okay, I'm ready to make some pancakes!

I start by putting the flour, eggs and butter into the bowl. I walk over to the drawer and pull out a whisk. I mix everything together until it's a cream color. I next add the water and whisk in the water with the batter. Once the batter is nice and smooth, I get out a pan and a mixing spoon. I also get out some more butter and a knife.

I put the pan onto the stove and turn on the flame. I wait until the pan is hot enough and then I get the knife with some butter on it and pain the pan with butter so the pancakes won't stick. I then get the bowl and spoon and put the first batch of pancakes to cook. As they are cooking, I look for a spatula so I flip the pancakes.

I find it with the mixing spoon. _Ah there it is._

I walk back to the stove and flip the pancakes.

"Mmm… something smells good." Finny walks into the kitchen and finds me flipping the pancakes.

"Ah! Young master, what are you doing in the kitchen?!"

" Making pancakes." I say bluntly.

"What's going on-"

Baldroy walks into the kitchen to find me with a spatula in one hand and Finny on the floor. Apparently he was in so much shock, he collapsed to the floor.

"Ah, how are you and what did you do to poor Finny?"

I turn to him, "Who me?" I ask while pointing a finger to my chin.

"Yes you. Now answer my- young master?"

"Me? Oh no, I'm not the young master."

"Yes you are. You look just like him."

"Oh, I'm the new guy here. My name is Ricky."

I hold out my hand so he can shake it. He accepts it.

" So when? Why-"

" I was hired last night when I tried to assassinate-"

"Assassinate?! Who?"

" The young master-"

" THE YOUNG MASTER?!"

" Now hold up and just let me explain-"

" Why should you?!"

" Because I was forced to!"

" Okay, now explain."

" One year ago, my parents were killed by a group of terrorist who wanted power. They kidnapped me and put this mark onto my eye to symbolize that I belong to them." I lift up my hair and show him my right eye. He looks at me with horror.

" Since I look like the young master, they had me sneak into the manor, eliminate the young lord, dispose the body and take his place as Earl so they can gain access to the money and connections they need to take over London. They said if I failed, then they would kill me, the Earl as well as the rest of London themselves if I didn't cooperate."

" So you decided to go ahead and do it?!"

" It's better than having them bomb all of London, isn't it? Well, anyway, I snuck into the master's bedro-chambers and was about to shoot but he woke up and screamed for help. Sebastian came in and saw me with the gun aimed at the master. He came, disabled the gun from me and was about to kill me but the young master stopped him. I asked for forgiveness, told my story and asked if I could repay my debt by working for him. He allowed it and that's why I'm here flipping pancakes. Now if you'd excuse, I need to get these off the grill before they burn."

I go over to the cabinet and get out a serving plate. I flip the pancakes onto the plate without dropping them.

_Nice acting. _I hear Ciel "say".

_Are you trying to be: a) funny, b) sarcastic or c) nice?_

_Hey, I was trying to be nice but you're making it difficult!_

_Sheesh, well, you need to work on being "nice"._

_I was!_

_Well, I'll give it a C… minus._

I place the plate of hot pancakes on the counter and say, "Well, eat up."

"Wait, are those for us?" Baldroy asks.

"Of course. There's no way I can eat all these by myself. Go ahead and dig in. Make sure you wake up Finny so he can have some too."

"Oh, wow. Finny, wake up it's time for breakfast. Ricky made us some pancakes."

Finny wakes up and gets up from the floor.

"Breakfast? Yay! But whose Ricky?"

Baldroy points to me.

"Ah, young master. But I thought your name was Ciel?"

" No, I'm not. You see I-"

I fill Finny in on what I told Baldroy earlier.

"- and that's why I'm hear making pancakes."

"Oh that makes sense. Well, time for breakfast."

"Okay, I'm gonna wake up Mey-Rin so she can have some too. I'll be right back."

"Okay!" They both say.

I head towards Mey-Rin's quarters. When I get there, I go up to her bed and wake her up.

"Mey-Rin, it's time to wake up."

She stirs for a second before getting up.

"Good morning, young master." Mey-Rin says while rubbing her eyes. Suddenly she stops, "Young master?!" She turns towards me and exclaims, " Young master, what are you doing here? And why did you-"

"Long story short, My name's Ricky. I may look like the young master but I'm not and was hired last night."

"Oh, but why were you hired in the first place?" she asks.

I take a deep breath and explain for the third time why I'm here.

"Oh that makes total sense, yes it does." she exclaims.

"Good. Come to the kitchen for breakfast. I made pancakes."

She looks at me like she couldn't believe her ears. "Y-You made pancakes?"

" Yeah. Come on and hurry up before Finny and Baldroy eat all of them."

"Okay."

Mey-Rin follows me to the kitchen only to find Finny and Baldroy just finishing all the pancakes. They see us entering the kitchen, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry young- I mean Ricky- that we finished the pancakes but-" Finny starts.

"- But they were SO good." Baldroy finishes Finny's sentence

"It's okay. I have some leftover batter. I can still make more." I say.

"Yay!" All three exclaim.

I go over the bowl on the table and start cooking a second batch. After a few minutes, ten fresh pancakes were ready to be eaten.

Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldroy start digging into the pancake with such wild hunger, I thought they were going to fight over them. After breakfast, I place the dishes into the sink and start washing them.

Once the dishes were washed, I moved onto my list of chores. I was to:

Do the laundry, wash the windows, dust the rooms, water the grass and the list goes on and on. _Okay, time to get started!_

I decide to start with the dusting, since the rooms that needed dusting were the closest to the kitchen. I get out the feather duster and head towards the common room. I dust along the mantel, tables and all of picture frames on the mantel. I then head towards the dining room, where I see Mey-Rin having trouble getting some plates down. "Okay, I think I got it… Ah!" She starts to fall backwards but I manage to catch her and the plates safely in my arms, no harm was done to Mey-Rin or to the plates. "Ah, thank you, young mas-I mean-Ricky!"

"No problem. You were lucky I was here, otherwise the plates might have broke and possibly injury you."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Hey, here's some advice: For standing up on the chair without falling, you should position the chair so the back is against the cabinet for better balance. And you should also take down only about two to three plates down at a time, got it?"

"Right! Thank you so much!"

"Ha-ha, your welcome."

I start dusting the fireplace mantels and the pictures there also. After that, I decide to start on the laundry. I head over to where the dirty clothes are and head outside with a washboard, a huge bucket and some clothes pins. Once I'm outside, I fill the bucket with soap and water. I get out a shirt and scrub it against the washboard to get the stains out. _Damn, thank goodness for washing machines. This is a pain to do! But I got to it until I figure out a way to go home._

Once all of the clothes were washed, I pin them onto the clothes line nearby. "Done," I say after the last article of clothing was on the clothes line. I head back inside to get a new bucket a washcloth, and a ladder so I can wash the windows. After making another trip to the supply closet, I go back outside, fill the bucket with soap and water, and climb up the ladder carefully so I don't drop the bucket and that I don't fall. I set the bucket onto the last step for easy access. I take out the washcloth from inside the bucket and begin washing the windows. Once I was done, I walk back inside to check the time. The clock reads 11:52. _Huh, almost time for lunch. Okay, I'll making your lunch after I water the grass! Wait, were hoses invented during this time?_

_Yes, yes they were._

I jump up at the sound of Ciel's voice in my head.

_Oh, it's just you. I thought I was imagining things._

_Excuse me!_

_Sorry, sorry. Okay what were you saying about the garden hose being invented at this time?_

_They were invented in 1652 by a twelve year old boy._

_Oh, thanks!_

I go over to the side of the house and find the hose. Blah blah blah, okay I'm going to spare you the details. After the grass was watered, I went back inside (again! For the fourth? Fifth time? I lost count. Oh well.) to make lunch for the servants and for myself.

**Later that evening…**

"Well, I'm impressed. You manages to fool them into thinking you were an assassin sent from another family to kill me. Well done."

"Yeah, it was simple. I knew the servants were stupid, just not THAT stupid."

Ciel looks up from his newspaper to look at me.

_What? _He asks.

_Since when did teenagers read the newspaper?_

_What's a teenager?_

_It's an informal way of saying young adult or adolescence. _

_Oh._

_So any leads on how to get home? _Ciel asks, curiously. I don't why he'd asked. He should know the answer to that.

_No! I still can't remember my name! It still doesn't make sense. I mean, all of my memories of my life AND of Kuroshitsuji are intact but not my fucking name!_

_Kuroshitsuji? _

_It's Japanese. It means Black Butler._

Ciel looks at me blankly so I continue my explanation.

_It's a manga series, Japanese comic books but they weren't invented until the 1970 but that's a whole other story. Anyway, it's about a young noblemen who has a perfect butler. Well, apparently the butler is a demon and the noblemen made a contract with him to get revenge on the people who murdered his parents in fire. _I explain to him.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute. That's sounds awfully like-_

_-like you're life?_

_Yes!_

_Well, because it is your life!_

He stares at me with disbelief.

_You're-you're joking, right? _

_Nope. _

_R-right._

_I'm. Not, Joking. C'mon, Ciel. After everything that has happened over the past few days, you're still surprised? _

"Please return to your quarters."

"Fine. Be like that." I them murmur under my breath, "Brat."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you are a brat and…"

Before I finish my sentence, Ciel lunges at me so fast that I almost didn't see it coming.

He pins me to the floor, his fist in the air ready to strike but not before I grab him and pin him to the floor behind him. As, I'm about to punch him, he grabs my fist in midair and tries to land one on my chest. I easily dodge it and punch him in the face. He then tries to punch me with his other hand but I grab that too. I have both his wrists secured in my left hand and, with my right hand, manage to land another punch to his face.

_Hah! Trying fight now, Ciel! I got you in the palm of my-_

_Not so fast! I got YOU!_

_Huh? What do you mean-oh! You wouldn't dare!_

_Try me!_

Ciel starts screaming out Sebastian's name. " SEBAST-"

I put my right hand over his mouth to keep him from shouting out.

_Clomp._

I pull back my hand in surprise. _He bite me! The bastard bite!_

I retaliate by punching him again but the bite cost me my hold on his wrists and he was able to free them from my hand. Ciel then lunges forward (how he was to that in his position, I have no idea) and pins me to the floor again. I throw him off so I get up from the floor. Ciel does the same thing. He balls his hand into a fist and strikes again.

_Miss._

"Wow, _dodge…_ who _dodge… _knew _dodge…_ those _dodge…_ self _dodge…_defense_ dodge_ _…_classes _dodge_ _…_would _dodge…_ come _dodge…_ in handy _dodge…_ in a situation… _dodge…_ like this… _dodge_."

After a while, I can tell Ciel was exhausted.

"Hey, I know, how about we call a truce!" I suggest because I was getting tired of dodging.

He doesn't answer. Instead he's too busy trying to catch his breath. Sebastian comes into the room to find me with my hands folded over my chest and Ciel bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Young master, are you alright?" "Ye-yeah, just…need…to…catch…my…breath." He finally catches it and lunges for me again. This time, I'm more prepared and put my hand in front of me to catch him, but he somehow knew what I was going to do (Ciel: Somehow? Really? Did you forget I can READ YOUR MIND?! Me: Okay sorry.) and ducks under my arm and socks me in the stomach. I double over not because it hurt but because it knock the wind out of me. "Wow, you know, you're really weak. It barely registered as pain." Ciel's face flares in anger and tries to punch again but I dodge it and push him back. "ENOUGH!",I scream at him, "CIEL, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FREAKING CHILD! INSTEAD TRY TAKING IT LIKE A _MAN_!"

"Yes, you're right. I should have handled the situation differently."

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to get ready for tomorrow and make sure my alarm is set for the right-" I stop in mid-sentence because all of a sudden, a sharp pain shoots through my head at about a million miles per hour.

I fall to the floor, clutching my head, feeling as if its going to split wide open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MY FUCKING HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" The pain continues until I end up unconscious on the floor.

**(A/n: Wow, this chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be. Please review! I need to know how I did with the fight scene. I need to know if it was good or if I need to re-write it.)**


	6. His Butler: Answered Questions

**A/n: I'm soooo sooorrry for taking so long with updating my stories. A few unanswered will be answered in this chapter. Also, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed this story, as well as my other stories. I really appreciate it. And I would also like to thank these people personally for adding "Strange Circumstances" to their favorite story list:**

**Jessica1209**

**Loved. N. Broken.**

**Mangafreak666**

**Saskue's-Killer112**

**I really appreciate it. **

**I'm wrapping everything up into this chapter, so this will be the longest chapter for this story.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Warning: Language and violence. And spoilers for the Jack the Ripper arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. I only own part of the plot and "Ricky".**

* * *

**Chapter 6 His, Butler: Answered Questions**

"_Doctor…how…is…?"_

"_Well…hard…tell…been…coma…one… week."_

"_Would…medicine…help?"_

"…_should…I…just…injected…in…system…"_

"_When…it…kick…in?"_

"_Soon."_

_I'm in a dark void, listening to these strange, broken, but familiar words. _That woman…is it…mom? _I strain to open up my eyes. I start seeing the outline of a woman and man in white coat, but it's immediately replaced with nothingness._

* * *

The next time I wake up, I find myself in a bed. I jump up, trying to figure where I was. "How are feeling?" I turn and see Sebastian standing there. "Fine. How long was I out?" "About two days." _Two days! _"Two days! What happened to cause me to be out for two days?" "You mean you don't remember?" "Remember what?" I honestly have no idea what's he's talking about. "Well, you and the young master were having a fist fight about something and you stop it by calling the young master 'immature'. Then you were about to retire for the night when you all of a sudden clung to head and screamed that your head felt like it was about to explode, something like that. The pain seemed to be so unbearable that you knocked out for two days straight." I try remember the events he'd just described but only the fist fight seems familiar. "I only recall the fight, but the head-splitting experience isn't registering as a memory. You sure that happened?" "Positive. I was there. I never lie." _Yeah, right. Probably lying through your teeth when you say that._

_What was that?_

_I said, he's probably lying through his teeth when he said he 'never' lies. Since when are demons honest?_

_Arg, you take it back!_

_No. And what did I say about taking things like a man, Ciel?_

_Err, you're so annoying._

_Why, thank you._

_It was an insult. Don't you know insults when you hear them?_

'_Don't you know insults when you hear them?' _I mimic.

I get up from the bed and to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Sebastian asks. "To make breakfast."

"It's half past three."

"Oh, well, then I'll go make lunch."

"In the morning."

"Oh, then I'll-"

"Go back to sleep?"

"Yeah."

I get up again for the second time today. _No wait…scratch that for the third time today. If you count the one where you're in that strange room with those strange people. _Ciel tells me telepathically.

_But that was dream, wasn't it? _I ask.

_You tell me. I'm just stating the facts._

_I..I don't…I don't know._

I try recalling that "dream" but it's nothing but a blur.

_Oh, by the way, we are leaving for London at noon._

_We?! Do you mean you and Sebastian?_

_No, I mean Sebastian, you and I._

_Well, then I need to- wait did you say Sebastian, me and you?_

_Yes. _

_Oh._

_Oh?! That's all you can say?!_

_Well, can you blame me? It _did _come out of nowhere._

_Start packing, we're leaving in a few hours._

_Aye, aye chief!_

_Don't call me chief._

_Fine. Aye, aye sir!_

_That's better._

* * *

"Wow. This is your summer mansion?"

"Yes."

"It looked bigger in the anime."

"_EXCUSE ME?!"_

"Ciel, we better head inside. You're causing a scene."

"…"

We head inside the mansion to put our bags in our rooms.

"The servants' quarters is right there. Once you are done unpacking, please head upstairs to the main parlor room." Sebastian points to doorway towards the front of the main entrance.

"Okay." I head over the quarters and set my bad down onto the bed. I open it and put my belongings into the drawers. It didn't take me long, a mere ten minutes.

Once I was done, I headed upstairs to the main parlor room and enter it.

"Hey Ciel, what did you wa-" I open up the door to find Madam Red, Lau, and Ran-Mao in the room discussing the Jack the Ripper case.

_Ah, the Jack the Ripper case. Very famous case, expect in real life, Jack the Ripper was never caught._

_What do you mean in real-life?_

_Ciel, we've established this already, remember?_

_Oh, yes. I remember now._

"Ciel, who's this?" Madam Red asks while pointing her finger at me.

"Who me?" I ask, innocently.

"Madam Red, Lau, I would like you to meet my newest servant, Ricky. Ricky, this is Madam Red and Lau."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I say politely while bowing.

_Ciel, I know who these people are already._

_I still need to make the introduction._

"Ricky, is it?" Lau asks.

I nod.

"Well, your resemblance to the young master is identical. Ciel, I didn't know you had a twin brother."

"He's not my-"

"I'm not his brother, Lau. I'm his servant. I thought we established that already."

Everyone in the room just stares at me.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Anyway, Ciel, any possible leads on the Jack the Ripper case?" Madam Red asks, breaking the silence.

" We need to go to the crime scene of the latest victim."

"Okay, then let's go!"

We head over into town, towards the scene of the crime.

Along the way there, a man dropped his pocket watch as he was crossing the intersection. Since it seem like he didn't noticed, I went over and picked it up. Then I ran over to the man and said, "Excuse me, sir."

The man turns toward me.

"You dropped this." I hand him the pocket watch.

"Oh, that old thing. I was going to get rid of it but say, would you like?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you so much." I put the pocket watch into my pants pocket and head back to the scene of the crime only find that they weren't there.

"Hmmm…oh, yes. They're over at the Undertaker's getting information."

I start walking over there. By the time I get there, I see Ciel exiting the funeral parlor.

"Where were you?"

"Returning a pocket watch to man who dropped it."

"Liar, I see it in your pants pocket."

"That's because he let me keep it; he didn't want it anymore."

"I still don't believe you."

_Now, now Ciel. You know I'm telling the truth._

_He flips me the bird._

_I flip him back. _

"Well, since that lead was a bust, why don't we head back to the manor and discuss ou-your next move." I suggest.

"That's a great id-wait, how did you know the lead was a bust?" Madam Red asks.

"Uh… woman's intuition?"

"Nice try, you're a boy. You don't have woman's intuition."

"It's still intuition."

She turns to her nephew. "Are you sure this new servant of yours is trustworthy? Because apparently he claims to have woman's intuition when he's clearly a young boy. Is he gender confused? "

"Uh, I can hear you, Ya know. And my name's Ricky and no I'm not gender confused."

She looks at me with shock on her face.

"And excellent hearing."

* * *

_**Later…**_

"So, since that lead was a bust, do you have any other clues Ciel?" Lau asks Ciel.

"Unfortunately, no. I frankly don't know where to look anymore."

_Scoffs. Since when did Ciel Phantomhive gives up?_

_Since never._

_Then why-Oh! Clever. But no._

_Why not?!_

_Because if I tell you that much, then where's the fun in that?_

_Ha! I got you!_

_Wait, what?_

_I saw what you were thinking earlier about the case. Thank you for your cooperation. I know what I need._

_No! Get back here! _

I glare at Ciel. _That bastard!_

_This is why I hate kids!_

_But aren't you a kid yourself?_

_Yeah, but I'm older than you. Didn't your parents tell you respect your elders?_

_Grr…_

_Now, Ciel. It's not nice to growl at people._

"I have an idea. How about we investigate the Viscount Druitt?" I suggest to everyone.

"Hmm.. You know that isn't a bad idea, given the Viscount Druitt's history of involvement in secret societies and black magic and he did go to medical school. Ciel what do you think?" Madam Red asks.

"Actually, that idea made lead us to a very important clue. Well done, Ricky." Ciel says.

"My pleasure. Now there's a major flaw we need to discuss."

"What major flaw?" Lau asks.

"Yes, please, Ricky. Enlighten us." Madam Red says.

"Anyone have an idea how we are suppose to get into his estate?"

The room falls silent.

"Well, we could-"

"No we should-"

"Hmm…Hey! I know! How about this?" _This is full-proof!_

I explain my plan to everyone in the room.

"You know…I kinda like that idea." Madam Red replies to my plan.

"Yes, I do too." Lau agrees with Madam Red. Ran-Mao just nods her head in agreement.

"No-now wait a minute, whose going as the- No! I won't do it!"

"Awe, c'mon Ciel. It'll work. I promise." I pout to Ciel.

"Yeah, Ciel. There's nothing wrong with it. Besides weren't you saying earlier that you would go through any lengths necessary to apprehend the killer?" Madam Red complains to her nephew. (Me: I forgot you too were related. Ciel: face-palms).

"Sigh. Fine, I'll do it. When's the party?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Well, then, let's get down to work."

* * *

_**That night…**_

"Explain to me why we are doing this again?"

"Come on, Ci-I mean sister- we need to do this so we get into the party. Now, once we enter the estate, you head over to the Viscount Druitt and strike up a conversation while I distract Lady Elizabeth-"

"Wait! Lizzie's here?!"

"Yes, I thought you knew. Anyway, you need to gain the Viscount's interest enough for him to show you his skeletons that are in his closet."

"And how do I do that?"

"Like this,(in a really sweet voice): 'Oh, my lord Druitt, how have I ever been waiting to speak to you.' If he asks you what you want say: 'I'm bored to death of dancing and eating. Can we go somewhere more…entertaining?' If he says you're too young say: 'Now my lord, don't tease me, I'm a lady, not a little girl.' Now mind you, he will be a bit…forward, but you need to keep calm, otherwise the plan will fail. Oh, and make sure to bait your eyelashes and to act as girly as possible but don't overdo it, otherwise it will look forced, got it?"

"I think-I think so."

"Good."

We enter the estate and into the grand hall. Ciel and I are wearing matching pink dresses with a matching hat and pig-tailed wigs. The plan is to go to the party as twin sisters; the older twin(Ciel) goes to the Viscount Druitt and act like a total late 19 century fangirl while the younger twin(me) keeps Elizabeth busy. Knowing her, she'll probably want to talk to "this mysterious girl" so that the plan doesn't fail(and that Ciel's reputation stays intact) I'm going as a double.

"Okay we made it. Now, head to your battle station."

"…"

"I mean, head to your assigned area."

"Oh."

We go our separate ways. I head over to the refreshment area while Ciel heads to the Viscount Druitt. As I'm heading over to the refreshment table, I bump into Lizzie. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss-"

"Abigail. Abigail Adams."

"Oh, okay, Miss Adams, I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

"No worries. I'm fine."

"Really, well, I was on my way to go talk to her", she points to Ciel, "Say, you look just like her, are you two related?"

"Yes, she is my older twin sister."

"You're twins?! Wow. What's she like?"

"Oh, Madeline? She's a real pain in the as-I mean, she's a disgrace. All she does is talk about the Viscount. 'Isn't the Viscount dreamy?' 'Oh, the Viscount is sooo handsome. I can't wait to meet him.' 'Abigail, you know, one day I'll marry the Viscount. I'll bear his children and they'll look just like him!' Stuff like that, oh and she's VERY self-centered, she only cares about herself, no one else."

"Oh. Say, you don't sound English. Were you born in America?"

_Shit. I forgot about my American accent._

"Uh, no. I studied abroad in America for about four years and I guess it has rubbed off on me."

"That make sense."

"I know."

"Hey, why does your sister look so pale?"

"Who knows, maybe she's coming down with a cold."

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Count Druitt**_

"_Oh, Madeline? She's a real pain in the as-I mean, she's a disgrace. All she does is talk about the Viscount. 'Isn't the Viscount dreamy?' 'Oh, the Viscount is sooo handsome. I can't wait to meet.' 'Abigail, you know, one day I'll marry the Viscount. I'll bear his children and they'll look just like him!' Stuff like that, oh and she's VERY self-centered, she only cares about herself, no one else."_

_Lies! I never said any of that! Ugh, that bitch! Remind me to strangle her when we get back to the manor!_

"What's wrong, my little robin? You look a little pale"

"Oh, no-nothing my lord."

"Okay, as you wish."

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Headline: JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!

"I-I thought for sure the Viscount was Jack." Madam Red says, with fear in her voice.

"Well, looks like we're back to square one." Lau says, calmly.

"Not necessarily." I say carefully.

"What do you mean?" Madam Red asks.

"Ciel, can I see the list of who- I mean-prostitutes that had their uterus removed recently?"

He hands me the list. I take one good look at before I circle a name on it.

"Her. She's the next victim."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, here's the plan: Sebastian, Ricky and I will guard the area to make sure Jack the Ripper doesn't get to her first and make sure to Jack before he strikes again."

* * *

"Wow, this is a _total _waste of time!" I say.

"Shh…do you want the killer to hear you!" Ciel says in a hushed tone.

"Do you want the killer to hear you?" I mimic under my breathe.

"Sigh, Sebastian any sign of-"

"So beautiful."

"…?" Was Ciel's reaction.

I, on the other hand, was trying do hard not to laugh.

_What's so funny?_

_Ha…Sebastian…ha ha…cat…Hahahahahaha…._

_Clearly this amuses you._

_Ha-ha…yes…hahaha…it does._

I continue to laugh when I hear a chainsaw.

I immediately stop laughing. "Ci-Ciel?"

"What is it?"

"D-Did y-you he-hear that?"

"Hear what?"

" A chainsaw?"

"What?! Where?!"

I point towards where the victim was supposing staying.

"Oh shit!" We run over to the house and open the door. Inside was the most gruesome site that I've ever seen in my fifteen years. The entire interior of the house was painted in blood. The woman, or what was left of her, was splattered all over the floor. Sebastian immediately covered Ciel's eyes bur I continued to stare at it. _Blood…so much…_

A man comes out, covering the red liquid. _That man…who was he again? Arg, this isn't the best time to be forgetting names!_

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see one of your kind here." Sebastian says to "Jack", "I must say, you did an excellent job of portraying the helpless butler."

_Oh, now I remember._

"You really think so?" Grell says. "Well, I am an actress after all." As he's speaking, his disguise is slowly unraveling to reveal a red long-haired man, wearing a red suit and red…heels.

"What man wears heels?" I ask.

"EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT A MAN! GET YOUR EYES CHECKED YOUNG MAN!"

"Okay okay. Sheesh, you clearly have some gender issues. Go see your neighborhood counselor. He/she should help you with your…problem."

Grell ignores me and continues, "Well, I especially didn't expect to see one of _your _kind to be posing as a butler. Especially someone as hot as you, Bassy."

Sebastian shutters; so do I.

"Why are _you_ shuttering?"

"I. Don't. Ship-"

"Gay couples?"

"-GrellXSebastian. It's too weird and it doesn't fit."

"Uh…I know I am going to regret this later but, what couple do you…um…ship?"

" *cough* You *cough* and Ciel*cough*"

"And I do regret asking."

"Um, I don't want to interrupt but WE HAVE A KILLER TO CATCH! AND WHO IS THIS WEIRDO?!" Ciel screams.

"Grell Sutcliffe is my name and collecting souls is my game." Grell says.

"So he's a-"

"-A shinigami." Sebastian finishes.

"Well, I'm surprised. I didn't know that someone knew what Grell really was." A silhouette of a woman comes out of the darkness.

It came only be…Madam Red.

_Ricky go hide somewhere fast! _Ciel mentally orders me.

_Huh? What?! After everything up until now, you're telling me to run _now! _No, I won't!_

_Yes, you are. Don't argue with me. Just do it._

_Give me one good reason._

_Arg, JUST HIDE ALREADY!_

_Fine._

Just before I leave, I read Ciel's mind one last time.

_Oh, so that's it. You're trying to protect me from Grell._

_I AM NOT!_

_Don't deny it now; I read your mind before I left._

_Bitch._

_Bastard._

I hide behind a corner, close enough to see clearly but not enough to hear. I take out my pocket watch and hold it in my hands so I don't lose it, just in case I need to run and I don't drop it.

I watch from the corner as the scene unfolds.

Ciel's standing by the wall talking to his aunt about how he suspected her from the start and how he couldn't convict her unless he had evidence.

Madam Red admits to the crime.

Ciel explains how the only to commit the crimes was to have an accomplice: a shinigami, in other words, Grell.

Madam Red tells Ciel that she had the perfect plan and that HE RUINED EVERYTHING!

She tries stabbing him but stops.

Grell gets frustrated and uses his Death Scythe on Madam Red because she refused to go on with their plans on killing Ciel.

Memories of Madam Red's are shown like a movie to those around her.

Grell then raises his Death Scythe at…Ciel.

I run over to Ciel. My feet acting on their own. As Grell descends his Death Scythe onto Ciel, I manage to push Ciel out of the way. But, I didn't get out of there fast enough. The next thing I know is that I'm on the floor with a huge gash across my torso.

"Wh-what ha-happened?" I ask Ciel.

He didn't hear me. Instead, he's watching my memories. My first day of kindergarden, my 8th grade graduation, my 1st day of high school and finally, the day before the first day of junior year.

"So this was your life."

"Is. I'm still alive."

"And you're name? It's…"

"It's *cough*" I cough up blood due to my wound.

"It's…Michele."

"Michele…"

Everything is going out of focus. The last thing I hear before everything goes black is Ciel desperate plead. "Wait, Michele, don't go-"

* * *

*Beep* *Beep*

I wake up in a white bed in a white room to a machine beeping.

"Mom? Dad? Where am I?"

"Ah, Michele, you're awake. You're in a hospital honey." Dad replies.

_Hospital? Wait, this whole time I was there, I was in the hospital?!_

"Why was I-"

"You mean you don't remember?" Mom asks me.

"N-no."

"Well, I went to get you up for school but you didn't want to get up. I tried and tried but you were unresponsive. So I called 9-1-1 and they transported you to the nearest hospital. They couldn't find anything wrong with you. They just said that you were in a coma."

_Hospital?! This whole time I was in the hospital?!_

"And how long was I in the coma?"

"About one week."

_One week! That was the amount of time I was Ciel's twin!_

"Mom, Dad, can you leave the room, please? I want to rest some more."

"Of course."

They leave.

I try sitting up on the bed when I hear a jingle of metal coming from my left hand.

I sit up and examine the object in my left hand.

Inside my hand was the pocket watch.

* * *

**A/n: Strange Circumstance is officially complete! I might do a sequel but I need ideas for it. If you have any ideas for a sequel, feel free to PM me or leave a review stating your idea. When you're done reading this A/n, please review at the bottom. **

***BREAKING NEWS TO ALL FAFNER FANS READING THIS*: If you are a Fafner in the Azure fan, boy do I have some news for you. The Fafner movie, Fafner: Heaven and Earth, will be available for online purchase on October 30****th**** of this year at walmart dot com. I announced this in an Idea fanfic earlier but fan fiction took it down. Though I could have made this announcement on my updates but oh well. Live and learn. **


End file.
